Phantom of the Opera: what really happened
by hisdarkprincess
Summary: It is the true story of what really happened with Raoul, Erik and Christine. Told by Erik.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I am sitting here in my solitude still tracing over the memories of that horrible night. The one thing that I remember the most is the pain and sadness in her eyes as he dragged her away swearing she would never return, she belonged to him. But behind his back she promised to me she would return. After the mist had enveloped them, I went to Madame Giry. I knew she would protect me. I told her everything that had happened since I first heard Mrs. Daae sing and made her promise to never tell the full truth. She kept her promise.

Now as I sit thinking, I feel as if a huge weight has been placed upon my chest. My mind constantly saying 'tell the truth. So I have decided to tell the true truth. What really happened. Enjoy.

O.G.


	2. In the Mirror

Chapter One

In the Mirror

" Little Lotte, let her mind wander," Raoul said as he walked in, a hint of possession in his voice. "Little Lotte thought, am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes?"

"Raoul?" Christine said questioning slightly, fear in her tone.

"What ever is wrong Lotte?" Raoul exclaimed.

Christine responded with, "Nothing. Just a bad memory." As she said this she remembered how when they were younger he use to torment her. Pull her hair, trip her when she walked by and other things that hurt her. He also often acted as if she belonged to him and forever just to him.

"Well, forget that memory. You know it is not smart to dwell upon the past," he retorted. "Now, shall we go to dinner?"

"I-I…can't," she stuttered, afraid of how he might react.

"Why ever not?" he said shocked from her answer.

"The Angel of Music is very strict," she replied.

"Well I shant keep you up late," he said with a giggle of disbelief.

"Raoul, no," she said with a harsh tone.

"Don't get snippy with me. I'll not put up with it. Now get dressed and be ready for I will return in two minutes to take you to dinner."

He was now flushed with anger and quickly retreated from the room to sort his thoughts and prepare the carriage.

Christine did not want to go. She had thought that she was rid of him after her father had died. But no, he had to be the Vicomte and support the Opera Populaire. He had found her.

All of a sudden a voice, my voice, started to sing.

I sang:

_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion. Basking in your glory. __Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor. Sharing in my triumph._

All of a sudden Christine started to sing to me saying:

_Angel my soul was weak. Forgive me. __Stay by my side, guide me._

And I replied:

_Flattering child you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. __Look at you face in the mirror, I am there inside._

She did as I said and looked into the mirror. There was a face, my face. Half of it was white, covered by a mask.

As she gazed at me she sang:

_Angel of Music, guide and guardian. Grant to me your glory. __Angel of Music, hide no longer. Secret and strange angel._

As she sang I called to her and she followed my voice. And as she approached the mirror it slid open revealing me, a man in all black clothes. And on my face a white mask. It was covering the right half of my face, as it still does.

Who was he?

The one thing she could not stop starring at, as if mesmerized, were my deep blue-green eyes.

As she took my hand to follow me through the tunnels ahead, she heard a faint banging on the door and shouts coming from Raoul on the other side.

But all was soon forgotten when she took a step with me through the mirror.


	3. Down we Go

Chapter Two

Down we Go

She was still holding my hand when she suddenly broke her stare from me to glance at the unexpected change in her surroundings. She was in a small tunnel that had stone hands holding candles that moved with us as we walked by.

Her gaze fell back to me as we reached the small, spiral staircase.

As we walked she sang:

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again for now I find the phantom of the opera is there inside my mind._

And I replied:

_Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind the phantom of the opera is there inside your mind._

Then my steed, Caesar, came into view.

I gently lifted her up to his saddle as she continued:

_Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear…_

…_it's me they hear. _

We finally reached the portcullis were my gondola was and I lifted her out of the saddle and placed her in it softly.

Then i gently clambered on and started to row.

We soon made it to the bank of my lair her eyes glancing every which way to take it all in.


	4. Music of the Night

Chapter Three

Music of the Night

She was in a large room dimly lit by candlelight. There were several, what looked like mirrors, covered by large curtains and a huge pipe organ against one of the dark stonewalls. Pieces of music were scattered all over the rest and bench of the organ. And there was one room apart from the rest, my bedroom. It seemed to interest her the most for some reason. As she took in the sights of my underground lair, I took the time to remove my cape and return to her side. When she noticed me approach she turned to get a better look at me. Now I could tell in her eyes she was a bit intimidated. To relax her I faintly smiled and gently caressed her cheek with my hand. As she continued to stare I sang:

_Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation. __Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination. __Silently the senses, abandon their defences._

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garich light of day, turn your thought away from cold unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night._

I grabbed her hand and led her up the few stairs that led to the stone platform my organ was on. And I sang as we walked.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before._

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly posess you. Open up your mind let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight. Thedarkness of the music of the night._

I walked around the back of my organ as I sang, her eyes never leaving mine. she was so beautiful standing there completly unaware of what was happening.

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world! Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me._

As I came back around to where she stood, I noticed that she was not staring at me anymore. She was staring at my mask. _'Damn,'_ I thought. _'Wasn't she different from everybody else?'_ But as I drew nearer, I reached out my arm to her and she grabbed it and turned to push her back against my chest. I placed my hands apon her torso and caressed her as I sang:

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation! Let the dream begin,_

Then she backedaway her hand still in mine andI ledher to the mannequin. It was an exact replica of her.I thought that she would respect it, only when i showed it to her she feinted. I caught her, picked her up and carried her to my bedroom, asI sang:

_let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night._

Once I reached my bedroom I placed her in my magnificent swan bed. where she could rest. As iI tucked her in I finnished my song.

_You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night._

From thereI retreated to my organ to busy myself asI waited for her to awake.

* * *

**a/n: srry it took so long for me to post but my computer got so jacked up i had a very hard time figuring out how to work on this ch.**

**also i'm srry if you think this ch. is kinda boring. but it had to be there. hopefully they get better.**

**hisdarkpricess 3**


End file.
